The Beginning of a New Wind
by The Name
Summary: Chapter 7's UP!Turning 12, Chris starts his Pokemon journey! 5 years ago, Ash and Gary's fight ended with Ash disappearing and Gary becoming the Champion of the Elite 4. What kind of things will await in Chris's Pokemon Journey?PLZ R&R!
1. We Finish, Only to Begin

The Beginning of a New Wind  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the people, the places, the Pokemon and the other things. The only thing I do own is a few made-up characters by me. You should know which one's mine and which ones aren't mine. Don't use any characters that belong to me. (Like you'd care, I just said that because I have write everything in these Disclaimers.  
  
To Readers: I've put up this fanfic on fanfiction, but after I had a writer's block and continued writing the fanfic, the readers didn't come back!!! So I erased the story and I'm going to put up the chapters I put up last time and I'll continue from there. So. . . PLZ R&R!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Prologue  
  
In the loud stadium, two trainers were fighting each other.  
  
"Oh my goodness! Now each trainer is down to one Pokemon! What will happen?" shouted the announcer.  
  
A tall, slim figure in a gray cloak said, "I choose you, Umbreon!"  
  
A black Pokemon with yellow stripes comes out of the Pokeball.  
  
A trainer in a black cloak says, "I choose you, Pikachu."  
  
A small, cute yellow Pokemon jumps off its trainer's back and prepares to fight the Umbreon.  
  
The announcer shouts, "Folks! Gary Oak and Ash Ketchum are going to finish this year off with this final battle! They're both rivals, they're both from Pallet Town, they're both 14 years old, and they both have badges from the Kanto, Johto, and Houen League! This will be the last battle of the year! Let's get it on!!!!!"  
  
"Umbreon, use your Confuse Ray!"  
  
"Pikachu, use Agility!"  
  
The Confuse Ray has no effect due to Pikachu's speed.  
  
Amazed, Gary quickly replies "Umbreon, hit it with your Quick Attack!"  
  
Pikachu gets hit hard with a Quick Attack from Umbreon.  
  
"Pikachu, attack back with your Thunderbolt!"  
  
"Umbreon, use your Screech attack! Then give it your Mean Look!"  
  
"Pikachu, use your Tail Whip and give it a Swift Attack!"  
  
Umbreon gets hit by Pikachu's 100% accuracy Swift.  
  
"Pikachu, Slam!"  
  
Umbreon get slammed by the tiny mouse Pokemon and Umbreon's Hit Points starts to fade.  
  
"Umbreon, get up!"  
  
"Pikachu, finish it off with Zap Cannon!"  
  
Pikachu uses a giant amount of electricity defeating the Umbreon, no problem.  
  
After an amazed look from the announcer, he said, "Wow! What a way to finish the year! This year's champion is Ash Ketchum! Looking at Gary's face, Gary looks defeated! What an incredible power from a small Pikachu! I'm never going to forget this match! Wait! Ash is leaving the stadium! Where is he going?"  
  
The large crowd saw the legendary Ash Ketchum leave the stadium that day, but Ash was never seen again.  
  
5 years passed. . .   
  
It was a bright summer day in June and it was graduation day in Chris's elementary school. Chris's face was glowing with happiness for 3 reasons; 1. He was finally finished with school and he was never going to have to go again, 2. He had turned 12-years old today and it was a really coincidence. 3, he was finally getting a Pokemon for his very own! He had been thinking of dropping school when he was ten, but his mom saw to it that he wouldn't.  
  
Right after the graduation, instead of hanging around with my friends to take pictures or eat and drink refreshments, Chris ran all the way to Professor Oak's laboratory in his graduation robes and with his backpack slung across his shoulder. As he reached the steps of the great laboratory, Professor Oak was there waiting for him.  
  
"Here so soon, Chris?" said a very old professor.  
  
"Yes, professor," said Chris. "I'd like t—  
  
"Yes, Yes, I know. Let's go inside." Replied the professor, reading the boy's mind.  
  
Chris went inside the professor's laboratory and no matter how many times he had gone in there for excuses like losing his baseball in the professor's yard, running an errand, pretending to have been at the wrong place and all sorts of things. There were so many Pokeballs that Chris couldn't even count. There were numbers of fascinating Pokemon playing and eating in Professor Oak's giant yard.  
  
"Yes, Fascinating isn't it?" said the Professor smiling by looking at the boy's astonished face.  
  
Chris said, "I'd like a Charmander please."  
  
Professor Oak gave him a strange look and said, "Odd."  
  
Chris said, "Excuse me?"  
  
The professor cleared his throat and said, "Usually, most beginners pick Bulbasaur, since it's the easiest to raise or at least a Squirtle, so you could have an easy time at the first gym."  
  
Chris said, "That may be so, but in the end, I think Charizard is the strongest Pokemon out of Blastoise and Venusaur. It may be hard professor, but I'm going to take that challenge!"  
  
Professor Oak smiled. He had only seen a new trainer with this kind of spirit once in his life other than this new trainer. He wondered how that trainer was doing.  
  
Professor Oak gave Chris his Pokedex, PokeNav, and Pokeballs.  
  
"You know, you remind me an awful lot of someone I knew."  
  
Chris asked wonderingly, "Knew?"  
  
Professor Oak replied, "Yes. I'm sure you know of the legendary Ash Ketchum?"  
  
Chris's head was feeling excited. "The legendary Ash Ketchum?"  
  
Professor Oak said, "That's right. I wonder if he's alive."  
  
Chris had seen Ash's last battle five years ago when he was a little boy at the age of 7. It was spectacular. He remembered in very well. An Umbreon and a Pikachu fought each other and the electric mouse had won. He also knew of Gary Oak, Professor Oak's grandson. He was now the champion of the Elite 4, while Master Lance had been shunted down to the best of the Elite 4, but not the champion.  
  
Chris said croakily, "I think I'm ready to go now."  
  
Professor Oak said, "I understand. Best of luck to you."  
  
As Chris walked back home to say good-bye to his mom, Professor Oak looked at him and wondered if he was going to be a successful trainer and if he was going to achieve his goal as a Pokemon master. Out of all his pupils, there were only two people who had achieved their goal. And those two people were Gary Oak and the legendary Ash Ketchum.  
  
Meanwhile, Chris was walking back home as he remembered his motto, 'We finish only to Begin...'  
  
How'd you like Chapter 1? Please R&R! 


	2. Chris's Bitter Past

Chapter 2: Chris's Bitter Past  
  
Chris, being very excited hurried home with his Charmander safely inside his Pokeball. As he ran home, feeling very light-headed, he took his house steps by 3s.  
  
"Hi, Mom!" said Chris sounding happier than he had ever been.  
  
"Hello, dear." Said a very pretty woman who looked as if she wasn't even 20 years old.  
  
She had her hair tied up in a ponytail and she was doing the dishes.  
  
"Mom, have you he-,"  
  
"Yes, I did, Chris." Said his mom without taking her eyes of hands from the dishes.  
  
"I put your backpack in the room and I packed in everything you need."  
  
"Thanks, mom." Said Chris hurriedly. "I'll leave as soon as I get dressed. I'll make you proud of me." Said Chris with a pride in his voice that he had never heard before.  
  
"You've got your father's blood, Chris. It's a shame he's gone." She sighed and cried for a while.  
  
Chris went up to his room quietly. He stopped by the trophy room to take a look at the trophies. All of them were from the Pokemon League from various competitions. His father's name was on all of them; Richie Sparks.  
  
He had been one of the best Pokemon trainers in the world when he was young. He was best friends and rivals with the legendary Ash Ketchum and he had battled Master Gary, but faced the biggest loss of his life.  
  
Gary had gone too far and it ended up killing Sparky, Richie's most prized Pokemon and friend. Sparky was a Pikachu and Sparky was Ash's Pikachu's friend, too. But this was after Ash disappeared and they had been fighting for the Master spot, but after that, Richie Sparks never stopped drinking and smoking. He sometime kept on yelling at Chris's mom. She still loved him, but one day, Richie Sparks disappeared just like that, just like Ash......  
  
Thinking about his old man made him angry. He was actually adopted when Richie Sparks and Jenna Sparks got married when they were 15 and they had adopted an 8 year old boy, who seemed to have a great interest in Pokemon like Richie did. Chris had Richie's face and eyes, which was an added bonus for them to have their an adopted child that looked like his father.  
  
After taking his attention away from his bitter past, he went to his room to change his clothes. He came back out with his favorite clothes. For the deadly hot days in June, he had worn his short white pants that came down somewhat between his knees and shins. Then he wore a gray shirt that was a little big for him. Then he laced up his Nikes and tried comb his messy black hair that was a little long, but he refused to get it cut. After giving up trying to make it neat, he just put it to normal and went down the stairs.  
  
"Well...goodbye, Mom." Said Chris regretfully. Just 10 minutes ago, he had felt so fresh and excited to be starting his Pokemon journey, but looking at his mother being alone made him feel a little bad and it was starting to ruin his very fine day.  
  
"Don't you worry about me, Chris. I'll be fine just right here. All I want you to do is prove that you're just as good as your dad, maybe even better. I don't want any trophies, Chris. I want to see people respecting my son. I want them to say that you will be the best. The trainers in your father's days are now not as strong as they once were. It is chance for young trainers like you to become leaders of this world. Don't you ever forget that" said Chris's Mom, with tears in her eyes. Then she gave Chris a kiss on the cheek and she sent him on his way.  
  
Chris felt better that Mom said herself that she was going to be ok. So he started walking feeling just as he had been before he went inside the house. Then he set out on the road to Viridian City, the starting place for trainers in this area. Chris's future looked bright so far, but he didn't know what was waiting for him beyond the town that said, 'Pallet Town'.  
  
As Chris passed the sign for the first time in his life, Chris finally felt good and finally he felt free as he walked down the road that led to Viridian City.  
  
Sorry for the real short chapter. Just had to send Chris on his journey and everything. Later, I'll explain a little more about Chris's life and etc., but for now please R&R! 


	3. On the Road to Viridian City

Chapter 3: On the Road to Viridian City  
  
Chris was walking down the old path heading towards Viridian City.  
  
"I can't believe I'm hungry already." Chris didn't want to waste time eating, but his stomach was doing all the talking for Chris. He finally sat down and ate the sandwiches mom packed him when a rat-like Pokemon went up and stole his cookies.  
  
Caught under guard, Chris just managed to say, "Go, Charmander!" just in time before the Rattata got away.  
  
An orange lizard Pokemon with a ball of fire on its tail came out of the Pokeball.  
  
Chris, looking at his Pokedex said, "So, a Rattata, huh? Well, I'm gonna catch you! Charmander, use your Scratch attack!"  
  
The fire lizard Pokemon landed a Scratch right on Rattata's face.  
  
"That's the way to go! Now, give it your Tackle Attack!" Chris shouted gleefully at his success.  
  
The Rattata continued getting hit by Charmander.  
  
"Charmander, finish it off with an Ember attack!"  
  
As Charmander took in the fire for an Ember, Rattata started glowing and evolved into a Raticate.  
  
Surprised, Chris said, "Charmander, give it your full fire power!"  
  
Raticate started using its Bite attack, which hit Charmander.  
  
"This one's a toughie! Let's catch it! Use your Tail Whip attack!"  
  
Charmander uses its Tail Whip to weaken Raticate's defense and then dodged in time to escape Raticate's Quick Attack.  
  
"Charmander, use your Headbutt!"  
  
While Charmander was using Headbutt, Raticate used Quick Attack, and they ended colliding into each other. Charmander fainted due to Raticate's power, but Raticate was left weak.  
  
"Pokeball, go!" shouted Chris and he never blinked as the Pokeball hit Raticate. Raticate struggled in the Pokeball and it kept shaking and shaking and Chris never blinked until it stopped moving. Then he blinked a few times to make sure it was really there and then he did his victory dance.  
  
"All right!" yelled Chris. "I finally caught my own Pokemon!"  
  
Then he saw his weak Raticate and his Charmander who had fainted. Then he decided to avoid battles until they arrived at the Viridian Pokemon Center. He returned his Charmander and continued along the road. He didn't mind that he was hungry anymore now that he had a high-leveled Raticate and his Charmander's level must've gone up some, too.  
  
Chris started humming down the road when he saw a Pidgey standing and staring right at him.  
  
"I know I don't have a lot of Pokemon to battle, but this is a great opportunity! I can use my Raticate! I can turn that Pidgey into a Pidgeotto and a Pidgeot!"  
  
"Raticate, go! Use your Quick Attack and finish it off with Bite!"  
  
Raticate hit accurately and Pidgey was already weakened as Chris yelled again,  
  
"Pokeball, Go!"  
  
Chris caught Pidgey easily, because Pidgey couldn't put up much of a fight.  
  
"Yes, my second Pokemon!"  
  
Chris, feeling happier than before continued down the road. Then two people with a Persian were following Chris.  
  
"He's not half bad, Jessie. He may be lacking a few Pokemon, but his talent is easy to see." said a man who had long blue hair and was wearing casual jeans with a white shirt and a leather vest.  
  
Then a woman wearing black pants and a tank top said, "You're right, James. Right now, that's kid might have crappy Pokemon, but his handling with Pokemon will let him get rare and unusual Pokemon someday. We should keep an eye on him."  
  
Team Rocket had been stealing Pokemon for numerous years and this was their 9th year attempting and they had never caught anything worthwhile.  
  
"But first, let's get something to eat! I'm starving!" said a small Persian.  
  
"Meowth, I just ask a small favor, but shut up." said Jessie.  
  
"That's not a small favor." Meowth retorted angrily.  
  
"You're right. It's a mighty big favor with a mouth of yours that size." joked James.  
  
"How dare you insult my excellent personality you little stupid idiot that walks on two legs-!"  
  
"Pipe down, ya ball of fuzz. Your mouth is bigger than your brain, so try to think before you talk." Jessie said in a hopeless way.  
  
Then the three started arguing through the night.  
  
"What do you know? It's dark already." Started James who had been scratched by Meowth and had a bloody nose from Jessie. Meowth had two black eyes and Jessie had been scratched just about everywhere.  
  
Meanwhile, Chris was camping out on his sleeping bag and he was talking to his Charmander, Pidgey, and Raticate to become friendly.  
  
"You know what? I'll tell ya guys a big secret. I want to be a Pokemon Master when I grow up. I wanna beat Elite 4 Lance and Master Gary. That's my dream and I'll go farther if I have to, but I need your help to make that dream come true. Understand?"  
  
His Pokemon nodded as if they understood what he had meant. Then without thinking of anything else, Chris fell asleep on the Road to Viridian City.  
  
Now it's getting a little bit longer! Please R&R! 


	4. Return of Team Rocket

Chapter 4: Meeting Team Rocket  
  
Early next day, Chris got up and continued going towards Viridian City. Then Chris suddenly ran into a Spearow.  
  
"It's a Spearow!"  
  
"I can't choose Raticate or Charmander since their pooped, but I choose you, Pidgey!"  
  
The small bird came out of the Pokeball to fight the Spearow.  
  
The Spearow started off with a peck attack.  
  
"Pidgey, Sand-Attack!"  
  
The Sand-Attack disabled Spearow from seeing.  
  
"Now, hit it with Tackle while it's confused!"  
  
Pidgey hits Spearow and Spearow got mad and calls for its herd.  
  
"Run!" yelled Chris even before the Spearow showed themselves and chased Chris. Chris, knowing what to do in this situation continued running until he met a river. Then he jumped inside and went to the deep water. The Spearow herd just passed the river thinking Chris was somewhere else. Chris came back out when they were all gone. Then he was about to continue when he already saw the giant Pokemon Center of Viridian City.  
  
Excited, he ran down the hill towards the Pokemon Center when there was a hole he fell into. Chris had been taught by his father about Pokemon poachers and he had learned how to climb out of the hole. When he came out, he heard the words,  
  
"Prepare for our Pokemon Choosing!"  
  
"And Make sure you're always losing."  
  
"To choose all the Pokemon that we all need!"  
  
"And give them to the boss for everything we need!"  
  
"To reach out to the money bin waiting for us,"  
  
"While that, we make sure we don't take the bus."  
  
"Jessie!"  
  
"James!"  
  
"Team Rocket saves up money day and night!"  
  
"Give your Pokemon now, because we always bite!"  
  
"Meowth, that's right!"  
  
Team Rocket seemed happy with what they were saying even though Chris found it a little odd.  
  
"I do like our new motto." Jessie casually said.  
  
"Indeed Jessie." James replied.  
  
Sighing, Meowth said, "Well, at least it rhymes. WHAT! Look! The kid just climbed out of the hole!"  
  
"Twerp, we're here for your Pokemon. Hand it over." James said without fear.  
  
Chris was starting to become angry and he yelled, "If you want my Pokemon, you'll just have to fight for it!"  
  
Chris realized this was a mistake, because the only one who was in condition to battle was his Pidgey.  
  
"It's a battle you want, a battle you shall have." James said again casually.  
  
"Let's only send out one Pokemon, since it's unfair for a beginner."  
  
"Right."  
  
"I choose you, Arbok!"  
  
A purple cobra-Pokemon came out of the Pokemon.  
  
"I choose you, Charmander!"  
  
A very weak Charmander came out, breathing heavily.  
  
"I know you're tired, but take this Potion and keep your Strength!"  
  
After he gave Charmander a Potion and Charmander looked much better.  
  
"Arbok, use your Wrap attack!"  
  
"Charmander, run away!"  
  
Charmander tried running away, but Arbok was too quick and it hit Charmander badly.  
  
"What? What level is it on?" Chris muttered angrily.  
  
Pokedex: Arbok, the Cobra Pokemon. This current Pokemon is on the level of 51.  
  
Chris, feeling angry, because of fighting an expert trainer said, "Hey, no fair! Your Pokemon is way to strong!"  
  
Jessie looked as if what Chris said was something legal and said, "We don't play fair, kid. We're Team Rocket!"  
  
"Charmander, rest for a moment! I'm gonna need you later! I choose you, Pidgey! Fly away from Arbok's range!"  
  
Pidgey tried flying, but Arbok just jumped along with it. "Sand-Attack!"  
  
The Sand-Attack weakened Arbok a little.  
  
"Take this chance and hit with your Quick Attack!"  
  
Chris was thinking, 'If my Pokemon survive this battle, they're gonna get a whole sht load of experience points! But then again, can they survive?'  
  
"Pidgey, give it your Gust Attack!"  
  
The Gust started blowing Arbok and Arbok was knocked back to everyone's surprise.  
  
"All right! We're gonna win! Return Pidgey, and go Charmander! Use your Ember attack!"  
  
The Ember burned all of them.  
  
"Now, RAGE!"  
  
Charmander's flame tail doubled its normal size and it started hitting Team Rocket and Arbok repeatedly.  
  
Then due to all the experience overload, Charmander started evolving into a Charmeleon. Then Pidgey, automatically coming out of its Pokeball evolved into a Pidgeotto.  
  
Chris was too shocked to say anything couldn't say anything, but Pidgeotto and Charmeleon took care of that. Charmeleon used its Full-power ember and Pidgeotto used its whirlwind, which created a fire tornado. Then while Team Rocket was flying through the air, they yelled,  
  
"Looks like Team Rocket's blasting off again!"  
  
"This must be my most unluckiest day for meeting such strong and unfair trainers, or it's my luckiest days for meeting such a experienced and tough trainer! Thanks to all you guys! This is only the start! Let's go for victory!"  
  
Chris started running towards Viridian City where there are adventures to see and this was the beginning of Chris's new journey and it was already slowly unfolding.  
  
Please R&R! I hope you liked it and please R&R and tell me if you want me to continue! Sorry for the readers who hates fast evolutions. I just guessed what would happen if a beginner Pokemon beat a strong Pokemon. Uh. . .yeah once again plz R&R! Thanks! 


	5. Meeting Anne

Chapter 5: Meeting Anne  
  
Chris had finally arrived in Viridian City and he was amazed at everything he saw. Tall buildings and lots of small ones everywhere. He had never left Pallet Town before, either because he was too young or he wasn't allowed. Now he was free. That was the best word anyone could've come up with. Free, free, free, free... Chris kept telling himself the same word. Then he hurried to the Pokemon Center to heal his Pokemon. Inside the Pokemon Center, he saw a pretty nurse with pink hair and had two Chanseys following her. Chris quickly gave his Pokemon to her.  
  
"I'll finish healing them in about 30 minutes." Said the nurse in a very sweet voice.  
  
"Thanks." Chris was about to get a soda when he heard a scream outside. When he looked, about 4 guys were ganging up on this pretty girl. She had long black hair and there wasn't a single knot in her hair and he could see it shine in the sun. She was wearing black, short tight pants and she also wore a tight black shirt.  
  
"Come on girl, wanna be my girlfriend?"  
  
The girl started screaming and before anything happened, Chris knew something was gonna go wrong if somebody didn't stop them. Without thinking that there were 4 guys against him, he jumped at the smallest guys first. He had learned karate, Tae-Kwon Do, Judo, and street fighting. He was pretty good at fighting, and he was able to knock the smallest guy in 3 hits.  
  
It took the others that long to notice what was going on. Then the girl, knowing that Chris had come to help started fighting herself. She was a pretty good fighter and she was holding out with the leader while Chris demolished the other two. Then Chris rounded up on the leader and the leader ran away leaving his friends behind. This was the first time in his life Chris privately thanked his dad, Richie for teaching him all those moves. Thanks to all that training, he was tall for his age, and had a little more muscle than a regular 12-year old. He was 5'11" and he saw the girl, who looked at him thankfully.  
  
"Thanks for helping me." Said the girl who had a real sweet voice.  
  
Chris privately thought that she looked a lot kinder than the pants and the shirt that she had chosen to wear.  
  
"My name's Anne. Anne Waterflower. I'm the daughter of Daisy Waterflower, and niece of Misty Waterflower, the gym leader of the Cerulean Gym. I'm 12- years old and I have just become a trainer. I would've used my Pokemon, but they were healing in the Pokemon Center."  
  
She took another breath and said, "Aunt Misty liked me the best of all her niece and she gave me three Pokemon to start with. I'm a fossil-Pokemon type trainer."  
  
Chris was startled, knowing that the fossil Pokemon didn't exist anymore.  
  
Beyond his curiosity, he had to ask, "Where did you get them?  
  
"My aunt's ex-boyfriend gave it to her 5 years ago. He gave her an Omanyte, Kabuto, and an Aerodactyl."  
  
"What was his name?"  
  
"Ash. Ash Ketchum. The legendary Ash Ketchum."  
  
Chris let out a gasp of excitement and shockness and it took awhile to wear it off and then he managed to say, "A-A-Ash?"  
  
"Yeah. So she gave them to me and sent me off while we were going on a vacation in Cinnabar Island. Then I swam along with Omanyte, because my baby Aerodactyl isn't old enough to fly supporting my weight yet."  
  
Chris just managed to nod.  
  
"I wanna thank you again for saving my life again and if there's anything I can do for you, just say it."  
  
Chris didn't know how the words came out, but he said, "Maybe you'd like to go on a Pokemon journey with me, like a partner or something?"  
  
At first, Anne stared at him for asking such question, but Chris was relieved when she smiled again and said, "Sure. Then your name is..."  
  
"Chris. Chris Sparks."  
  
"Sparks? That must mean you're the son of Richie Sparks! Misty talked about him and Ash being the best of friends."  
  
"Yeah. I knew about that, too."  
  
"Well, that must be where you got your fighting skills. You were pretty good back there. I've heard that Richie was an excellent fist fighter."  
  
Chris felt embarrassed and angry, because he never did like his father too much, but what he did for me was very helpful and even he had to admit that.  
  
Trying to change the subject, Chris said, "Well, let's go pick up our Pokemon!"  
  
They went back to the Pokemon Center and picked up their Pokeballs. His Pokemon was once again in the best state and Chris felt happy once again.  
  
Then they went around Viridian City and Chris saw a few advertisements telling them to join Team Rocket, the organization that was trying to dominate the Pokemon World. Sometimes Chris wondered why the police never went to break up those terrible organizations. Then he looked the other way and saw a Pokemon gym! It looked dark inside and they saw some guards at the entrance. They wouldn't let them in unless they at least had 7 badges. Much to their disappointment, they headed on and they decided to go to Pewter City, to challenge Brock.  
  
"Did you know that Brock was also a friend of Ash, your father, and my aunt?"  
  
"I know Anne, I know."  
  
"Well, I guess we don't have anything special to do here. We better come back when we're stronger." Chris looked longingly at the gym, but got over his temptation to challenge a gym leader.  
  
"I don't really wanna get badges, but I wanna study about Pokemon and see as many different ones as I can and I guess the way to do that is to follow you!" She hugged his arm and they were walking into the Viridian Forest when they saw two figures and a Pokemon land right in front of them.  
  
"Oh, no. It's Team Rocket. Come on let's get the battle started and let's get it over with." Chris said it dully, knowing how pathetic they were with Pokemon.  
  
"This time, we can't let the kid off that easy." Jessie said with a grimace.  
  
"We'll show them what we're made of!" James said furiously from losing pathetically last battle.  
  
"I choose you, Arbok!" Jessie sent out the purple cobra Pokemon.  
  
"I choose you, Weezing!" James sent out a Pokemon with a couple of heads and they floated in the air while they had the toxic sign on their face.  
  
"I choose you, Persian!" Meowth said that as he sent himself out in the battle.  
  
Chris decided to send out one of his Pokemon and Anne decided to send one, too.  
  
"I choose you, Charmeleon!'  
  
"I choose you, Kabuto!"  
  
Charmeleon and a Fossil Pokemon Kabuto came out, ready for battle.  
  
"Look, Jessie, that Kabuto! You can't find one of those anywhere. It's extinct now, currently. We can sell that for loads and loads of money!" James sounded excited as he could see himself swimming in a sea of dollar bills.  
  
"Let's capture it!" Jessie could see herself spending her whole day in a spa and getting her hair done every single day.  
  
"Arbok, use your Poison Sting Attack!"  
  
"Weezing, use your Smokescreen attack!"  
  
"Persian, use your Slash Attack!"  
  
"Charmeleon, use your Rage Attack!"  
  
"Kabuto, return! Go, Aerodactyl, blow away the Smokescreen!"  
  
Aerodactyl blew the Smokescreen away making it able to see again.  
  
The Poison Sting was fired at Charmeleon and the Slash landed on Charmeleon, but Charmeleon tail fire kept on getting bigger and he continued hitting Arbok and Meowth repeatedly and his attack was getting stronger by the second.  
  
"Aerodactyl, finish it off with your Flying Tackle attack!"  
  
Aerodactyl swooped down and sent Team Rocket flying.  
  
"Looks like Team Rocket's blasting off again!"  
  
They kept on flying till they were swallowed up by the sunset that was continually going down the mountains. Everything was silent and they had just entered the Viridian Forest when it suddenly became dark and the sun had gone.  
  
"Let's camp out here. It's getting way to dark."  
  
"Ok."  
  
Chris wasn't scared of the dark or tired, but he figured that he had a lot of things to organize in his head and a lot of things to think about and he needed his strength to be able to go on his journey tomorrow.  
  
It was already late in to the night, Chris continually thought about his future as a Pokemon trainer. Was he going to be able to make it? Was he going to succeed? Was he not going to fail? Was he. . .  
  
Please R&R! If you've read my story, then please tell me how you feel so I'll know what not to do and what to do. AND PLZ REVIEW!!!!!!!!!! 


	6. Wandering in the Viridian Forest

Chapter 7: Wandering In the Viridian Forest  
  
Chris couldn't remember going to sleep, but when he opened his eyes, he saw Anne staring right at him.  
  
"Good Morning." She said cheerfully.  
  
Chris was usually grumpy in the morning, so he just said, "Mornin,"  
  
Then when he ate a delicious breakfast made by Anne, he felt a lot better and his maniac glint of catching Pokemon came back.  
  
"Did you know that many bug Pokemon live here?"  
  
"Yeah, I know. I can't wait to catch one."  
  
"My aunt, Misty hated and still hates bug Pokemon. I love bug Pokemon unlike my aunt."  
  
Then she saw a Beedrill flying by and she added, "Some of them anyway."  
  
"I gotta catch it! It's a Beedrill!" Chris started feeling excited again.  
  
Anne looked nervously at the Beedrill and said, "I wouldn't do that if I were y-,"  
  
Ignoring Anne, Chris yelled, "Charmeleon, go! Use your Ember attack!"  
  
Charmander nicely roasted Beedrill. Then the Beedrill made a little painful cry. Chris ignored that, too and as he threw the Pokeball at the Beedrill, he didn't see a herd of Beedrill coming out of some trees nearby, nor did he see Anne already running away.  
  
He wasn't aware of anything until the Beedrill stopped struggling inside the Pokeball. By the time he had grabbed the Pokeball, he saw the Beedrill herd 30 yards away from him. Finally, he quickly started running with his new Pokemon and he saw Anne far ahead of him. Then he felt the wind made by the Beedrill's wings and he felt his arm being pricked by some of the Beedrill's needles.  
  
He felt his arms weaken as it was poisoned and he was being pricked all over his body and when he thought he could move no more, an arm pulled him right inside the bushes. Then the effects of the poison started taking place and Chris blacked out.  
  
When Chris regained consciousness, he saw Anne and another person about the age of 20 standing over him.  
  
"Thank you for the antidotes you gave him." Anne was saying with a worrying in his voice.  
  
"No problem, miss. It was a good thing the poison didn't have time to spread." It was a man voice.  
  
"Wait! I think he's getting up! Chris, are you OK? Anne was asking with anxiety and when Chris nodded, she blew her head."  
  
"You idiot! How could you not see 30 Beedrills coming up at ya? And you call yourself a Pokemon trainer? If it wasn't for this Samurai, you'd be dead by now!"  
  
Weakly, Chris just replied, "Well, a Pokemon Trainer must catch Pokemon and how else was I gonna catch a Beedrill without facing the whole herd?"  
  
The samurai looked at him and said, "I like your courage. Let's have a battle. You remind me of a trainer years ago.  
  
Chris tried to get up, but his arms still had no power in them.  
  
Looking at Chris's state, the samurai said, "Rest for today. We will battle tomorrow."  
  
When the Samurai left his cabin, Anne started yelling at him again.  
  
"You little mother-&#%ing idiot! Don't you know that you had just done that might've killed you?"  
  
"Yeah. You better get used to it, because I'm that kind of person."  
  
Anne didn't know what to say, so she just went to bed.  
  
Chris was trying to get better so fast, so he could battle that samurai and gain his third victory. He was feeling nervous at his first official Pokemon battle. (Since his first two battles were with Team Rocket)  
  
Next day, Chris felt a lot better and he quickly came out of the house while Anne was still sound asleep.  
  
He saw the samurai just standing there, waiting for him.  
  
Samurai, who sounded impatient said, "Two against Two. I choose you, Butterfree!"  
  
Chris, knowing what Butterfree was weak against said, "Go, Charmeleon!"  
  
"Butterfree, Sleep Powder!  
  
"Charmeleon Flamethrower!"  
  
The Flamethrower mixed with the Sleep Powder, causing a chemical powder reaction. When the explosion happened, Chris thought it looked like a smaller version of the atom bomb he saw in a video at school. When the smoke cleared, Charmeleon and Butterfree had both been knocked out.  
  
Samurai returned his Butterfree and said, "So this match is a draw. Then I choose you, Pinsir!"  
  
A Pokemon with great, big pincers came out. Chris, just staring at the Pinsir's giant Pinsir, called "Go, Pidgeotto!"  
  
Chris's newly evolved Pidgeotto came out to battle the Samurai's Pinsir. "Pinsir, Vice Grip Attack!"  
  
"Pidgeotto, use your Whirlwind!"  
  
Pidgeotto's Whirlwind had no effect to Pinsir's big body, much of a shock to Chris. Pinsir then used its Vice Grip to hang on to Pidgeotto.  
  
"Pidgeotto, give it your Rapid Wing and free yourself!"  
  
Pidgeotto kept beating its wings on Pinsir and when Pinsir's grip weakened, Pidgeotto flew out and used its Wing Attack.  
  
"Pinsir, Tackle!"  
  
Pidgeotto dodged Pinsir's slow Tackle and finished it off with a Quick Attack. "Hooray! Another victory for me! I'm unbeatable! HAHAHA!  
  
"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"  
  
However, this wasn't Chris's laugh. It was Team Rocket.  
  
"Prepare for being mugged,"  
  
"Or maybe being bugged."  
  
"To use the Pokemon to our power,"  
  
"And-,"  
  
"Stop your damned motto and capture their Pokemon while their weak, and don't let them get away!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Meowth, even though you're a Persian, the reason we're still calling you Meowth, is because you're not intelligent as a Persian,"  
  
Then Jessie looked at Meowth again and said, "As a matter of fact, I don't think you're even smart enough to be a Meowth." Jessie just sighed exasperatedly.  
  
Meowth, turning red in the face retorted, "Well, for your information, I learned how to walk like a human and talk like a human! It that intelligent enough, Miss Know-It-All? Jessie just waved it away by saying, "Only a Meowth with zero IQ Points would try to walk and talk like a human."  
  
"Your IQ Points are 2 points higher than a tree stump!"  
  
"And you think you're Einstein?"  
  
Jessie and Meowth started fighting while James turned his face from his watch to the fight. Hours later, Jessie, James and Meowth noticed everything was silent.  
  
Meowth looked around and said, "It's too quiet."  
  
Jessie screamed, "The twerps are gone!"  
  
"We have to catch them Jessie! We have no time to waste!"  
  
Chris, Anne and the Samurai had just calmly walked away while Team Rocket had been fighting.  
  
"Be careful, don't make any sounds at night, unless you wanna die from Beedrill and Butterfree swarms."  
  
Anne looking uncertain said, "Butterfree swarms? I thought Butterfree's were nice and cute."  
  
"At night, they tend to not like being disturbed."  
  
Then they heard panting voices making loud footsteps and it was no doubt, Team Rocket.  
  
The Samurai looked urgent and whispered, "They're gonna wake up the swarms!"  
  
Sure enough, they heard silent buzzing sounds from Beedrills and the cute sounds from Butterfrees. A few seconds later, Chris heard desperate cries from Team Rocket, obviously running around in circles. Then getting a good idea, Chris yelled, "Charmeleon, go! Use your Flamethrower on the Beedrills, Team Rocket, and the Butterfrees!"  
  
Anne shouted, "Chris, are you trying to get yourself killed?"  
  
Charmeleon started breathing fire everywhere and the Beedrill swarm and Butterfrees were roasted and Team Rocket once again said,  
  
"Looks like Team Rocket's blasting off again!"  
  
Then Chris threw every single Pokeball he had. Chris's plan had worked like a charm.  
  
Soon there were numerous Pokemon containing the Beedrills and Butterfrees. Then they suddenly disappeared.  
  
"Where'd my new Pokemon go? I had like 40 of them!"  
  
Anne sighing said, "And you call yourself a Pokemon trainer? They all probably got transported to Professor Oak, where he's gonna keep them safe."  
  
Chris embarrassed for acting so idiotically, said "Oh, yeah! I knew that! I was just pretending to not know it, so I could test how much you knew!"  
  
The Samurai then said, "We must run. Your Chameleon's Flamethrower put fire on the trees. We must hurry out of this forest and into Pewter City, before the fire spreads.  
  
The three of them started running fast and they saw the fire already spreading.  
  
Anne, still glaring at Chris as she ran said, "Chris, you idiot! Look what you've done!" Chris, feeling guilty said, "Well, I did it to catch Pokemon!"  
  
"Some dumb plan!"  
  
Then they saw a trainer with a gray cloak with a Blastoise. "Blastoise, Hydro Pump."  
  
The big Blastoise turned off the fire and when Chris took a better look at him, he saw Pokemon Master Gary.  
  
Gary came up to him and said, "What kind of idiot started the fire?"  
  
Chris just meekly said, "I did. I was trying to catch some-,"  
  
Gary, with fury in his eyes said, "You first think of others before thinking for yourself. Remember that. You're lucky I came along."  
  
Chris, suddenly sounding eager asked, "Can we have a battle?"  
  
Gary stared at him and said, "You're still weak. When you get stronger.  
  
Then Gary left without any notice.  
  
Anne, staring at where Gary had gone, said "We're really lucky to meet him personally and we're lucky that he saved our necks." She glared at Chris again.  
  
They walked some more and they saw something glow in the middle of the road. It was something with a note attached to it. Chris read it and it said,  
  
Dear Chris,  
  
I now know you hate me for leaving you years ago and I understand. I am now on a journey with Ash to lands people of this world have never seen. Once you're ready perhaps, you'd come along. When I heard news that you had left on your Pokemon journey, I can only wish you good luck. I have a little present for you. (Behind note)  
  
Richie Sparks (&Ash Ketchum)  
  
Chris read the note 5 times before putting it safe in his backpack. He looked at the glowing thing, which turned out to be a baby Pichu, newly born. There was a note on the Pichu and as the Pichu played cheerfully on Chris's hand; Chris read the note that said,  
  
This is my Sparky's child. I've been keeping him with an egg, but now that it hatched, I decided that maybe you should raise it.  
  
Chris knew Sparky was his dad's star Pokemon, a Pikachu.  
  
Chris put Pichu on his shoulder and he felt good to get a note from his father. Then, seeing the end of the Viridian Forest, he felt so much happier.  
  
Then, the Samurai said, "This is where I leave you, son of Richie Sparks. I know we will meet again and the next time, expect a tougher match."  
  
Chris just said, "Exactly what I wanna hear!"  
  
Anne said, "Come on, Chris! Let's get outta here!"  
  
Chris, waving good-bye to another new friend started to head off into the road leading to Pewter City, not knowing how far Chris's skills were going to be tested!  
  
How'd you like it? Please R&R! 


	7. Battle at the Pewter City Gym

Sorry for not updating for like 5-6 months. I had something like a writer's block (I'm not even a proper writer, but I just didn't feel like typing on my computer, so please enjoy!

Chapter 7: Battle at Pewter City Gym

Chris ran towards Pewter City barely being able to keep his happiness in him as he saw the Pewter City gym. He was about to go to the gym first thing, but he had Pokemon that couldn't fight, because they were very tired. Anne followed him into the Pokemon Center.

"Chris, you better give Professor Oak a call. You can have a Charmeleon, Pichu, Pidgeotto, Raticate, Butterfree, and Beedrill in your lineup. Then I think you'll have about 20 Beedrills and Butterfrees each, so maybe you can trade or sell them later on our journey."

Professor Oak must've been thinking along the same lines, because he switched Chris's lineup just like Anne said and gave the same advice about having this kind of lineup. When Chris took his Pokemon, he went over to the Pewter City gym. There was a long line of trainers waiting at the gym. When Chris got in line, he heard a few Pokemon trainers talking to each other.

"Did you hear how tough Brock is? Nobody's beaten him for 6 months! How're we supposed to get badges against someone as tough as Brock? We're beginner trainers and even experienced trainers will have a hard time against Brock!"

Chris just casually said, "Just leave this to me!"

Anne stared at him and said, "My aunt Misty said that that was how Ash Ketchum first acted when he fought Brock. Then he lost." Anne started giggling.

Chris, turning red said, "Are you saying that I'm gonna lose?"

"No, Chris. I'm telling you good luck against Brock. You go ahead and I'm going to take a good look around the Pewter City museum. Well, see ya later!"

Chris ran into the gym to see a big, muscular man sitting at one end of the gym.

"My name's Chris Sparks from the town of Pallet and I've come for a challenge!"

"Sparks? You must be Richie's son. I've heard so much about you. Very well, I will battle you, but I won't go easy on you!"

Brock snapped his fingers and the lights turned on by itself and Brock said, "3-on-3. I'll choose first. Go, Steelix!"

Chris now knew why nobody could beat Brock. His Pokemon was big.

"Go, Charmeleon!"

His lizard Pokemon came out, ready to fight.

Brock smiled again and said, "A Charmeleon? This battle ought to be interesting! Steelix, use your Rock Throw!"

"Charmeleon, use your Ember attack!"

The dust from the Rock Throw and the fire from the Ember temporarily blinded the trainers. When the dust cleared, they saw both Steelix and Charmeleon standing, but both looked weak.

After Brock thought for a minute, he said, "Both attacks must've hit each other. Rock type attacks are strong against fire and fire is strong against steel. Very interesting experiment, you are a strong trainer."

"I'm not here to listen to that! Charmeleon, Rage Attack!"

"Rage? Humph. Steelix, use your Crunch!"

Steelix opens his big steel mouth and bites Charmeleon.

"Charmeleon? Oh, no! Return!"

Shocked at Steelix's secret weapon, Chris tried to think of a way to win.

"I choose you, Butterfree! Use your, Sleep Powder!"

"Steelix, use your Dig Attack!"

"Butterfree, Psybeam into that hole!"

Butterfree's Psybeam goes inside Steelix's hole and Steelix comes back out in fainted position.

"What?! Steelix, return! This time, there's no more Mister Nice Guy! Go, Golem!"

The big Pokemon three times bigger than Chris came out of the small Pokeball, shaking the floor.

"What do you think of my Golem? It sheds it's skin everyday making it bigger and bigger every year. Now how're you gonna beat that?"

Chris started feeling weak and he started sweating. Pichu was an electric Pokemon and it was just newly born, so that was two disadvantages against Pichu. He only had Butterfree, and also his Pidgeotto was a flying type so that wouldn't be a very good advantage. Raticate's fangs couldn't do anything to Brock's hard rock Pokemon. Beedrill didn't have a lot of chance either, but he figured it was the best chance he had against Brock.

"Butterfree, return and rest! I'm going to need you later. Go, Beedrill!"

Brock, grinning said, "Well, give it all you got!"

Chris trying to give his biggest grin said, "You asked for it! Beedrill, use your Agility Attack!"

"Golem, use your Harden!"

"Beedrill, Focus Energy!"

"Golem, use your Dig Attack!"

"Beedrill, Swords Dance!"

Chris thought now that Beedrill's stats were boosted, he decided to attack.

"Beedrill, use your Twineedle!"

"Golem, come out and use your Seismic Toss!"

Golem suddenly came out of the hole and grabbed Beedrill.

"Beedrill, no!"

"Submission!"

"Beedrill, use your Pin Missile on Golem's head!"

Beedrill managed to free its stingers from Golem's grip and started piercing Golem. Golem fell over in pain and a little bit of blood came out of Golem's head from the stings.

"Golem!"

Brock looked stunned at Chris's tactics and it somehow reminded him of Ash.

"Well Chris, you have one more Pokemon to beat. You were strong, but I doubt you can beat this one. Go, Crobat!"

"Crobat? Isn't that an evolved form of Golbat?"

"Right you are Chris, Crobat's speed in incredibly fast. See if you can match his speed!"

"I thought you were going to use a Rock or Steel type, but this is just better for me! I need you Butterfree! Let's finish this quickly!"

Smiling, Brock said, "It's not going to finish as easy as you think it will."

"Yes it will. Butterfree, use your Sleep Powder attack!"

"Crobat, use your Whirlwind!"

The Whirlwind blew back the Sleep Powder.

"Butterfree, blow it back again with Whirlwind!"

The two Pokemon started to use Whirlwind against each other until all the powder disappeared.

"Crobat, use your Supersonic!"

"Butterfree, Confusion!"

The Supersonic waves were interrupted by the Confusion, but the Confusion attack kept going and hit Crobat.

"All right! Butterfree, Psychic!"

Butterfree's Psychic attack emitted waves inside the gym and fainted the Crobat that was struggling on the ground before.

"No!"

Brock yelled as his Crobat hit the ground with a light thud. Brock looked shocked but then he got up grinning.

"You're truly the son of Richie Sparks. I will be expecting to hear a lot about you later on."

Then Brock gave Chris the Boulderbadge. Then without a word, he left his gym and was seen going up the mountains.

Chris was sleeping with his Pichu at the Pokemon Center, but woke up when the little cute mice shocked Chris just to prove that it could use the Spark attack.

Anne was waiting for him and she said, "Well, congratulations. You beat gym trainer Brock and Brock is gone now."

"Gone? I saw him go up the mountains after I beat him. I think he went to the Mount Moon area, since that's the closest Mountain. But you don't have to worry. Gym Leader Brock can take on anyone Pokemon or just fighting. Instead, let's worry about ourselves and go to Mount Moon!"

Chris made his way to Mount Moon when he heard the two voices he knew so well.

"Prepare for trouble!"

"Make it Double!"

"To dominate the world with Pokemon and power!"

"To unite the world with domination!"

"Yeah, yeah anyways. Let's start this! Go Arbok, use your Poison sting!"

"Go Weezing, use your Smokescreen!"

Weezing uses Smokescreen followed up by Arbok's Poison Sting, but there is nothing there.

"Uh-oh. The little kids must've escaped while we were saying our motto!"

James started crying, while Jessie hit him over the head.

"Then we catch'em. Let's go!"

Chris and Anne, who had escaped Team Rocket were on their way again, when a Arbok, Weezing, Victreebel, Arbok, Wobbuffet, and a weird snake that looks like an Arbok and a cactus Pokemon blocks their way.

Smiling, James said, "Let us introduce our new Houen Pokemon! Seviper and Cacturne! Try to beat these dudes! HAHAHAHAHAHA! Weezing, Explosion, Victreebel, Razor Leaf, Arbok, Acid, Wobbuffet, just do anything, Seviper, use your Poison Sting, Cacturne, Pin Missile!!!"

Then, a Fearow that came out of nowhere used Mirror Move on all 6 Pokemon that led to, "Team Rocket's blasting off again!"

Chris looked at Team Rocket and said, "Well, we could've beaten them, but it's a good thing that wild Fearow appeared. I could've caught it...Dammit. Well, that can't be helped. Let's go Anne! Off to Mount Moon we go!

Chris gave the Fearow that had saved their lives and saw the Fearow flying back up to the mountain. After the Fearow disappeared over the mountain, Chris and Anne started heading towards Mount Moon and Cerulean City.

Then a person in a white cloak went to the Fearow and said, "Nice job, Fearow. Return." Then the person disappeared deep into the mountains with two other figures following the white-cloaked figure.

PLZ R&R!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	8. On Top of Mount Moon

Chapter 8: On Top of Mount Moon

Chris and Anne were walking on a hill that led to Mount Moon.

"Hey, there's Mount Moon!"

"Chris, I'm tired. Let's take a rest and have lunch."

Chris, who looked a little disheartened at delaying his journey reluctantly sat down and got the food bag.

"Huh? There's no food left. #$(%&$&%&%#!!!! How the damn will we survive for a day?"

Anne, who started looking around, saw a basket of food on the road.

"Hey Chris, look at that basket of food."

"Hey, it's lunch! Let's go!"

"Chris, I know you're hungry, but isn't it strange that there's a basket of food in the middle of the road?"

Chris, who stopped to think couldn't because of his foodless body.

"Ah, well who cares? Let's go!"

Anne goes to the basket and picks it up and nothing happens.

"See Anne? I knew it'd be alright!"

When Chris goes next to Anne, they fall in to a hole.

"What kind of frickin idiot made this hole?"

"You dumb butt! I knew this would be a trap!"

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA"

Chris and Anne, as they thought, were looking up at Team Rocket.

"Prepare for trouble!"

"Make it double!"

"To protect the world from devastation!"

"To unite the world within our nation!"

"To denounce all evil with truth and love!"

"To extend our reaches to the stars above!"

"Jessie!"

"James!"

"Team Rocket blasts off at the speed of light!"

"Surrender now, or prepare to fight!"

"Meowth, that's right!"

Jessie, suddenly crying said, "Oh, I knew it all along. Our original motto was our superior masterpiece! It was wrong for us to replace with a new motto. It just doesn't sound like our Team Rocket motto! The motto we used to get blasted off for over 200300 times is needed for our Team Rocket Motto Hall of Fame!"

"Uh, Jessie. I hate to interrupt you and your Hall of Fame thingy, but the twerps are trying to climb out."

"That's why I'm gonna use my super special Pokemon! Go, Superdy-Duperdy-Awesome-Cool-Unbelievable-Magical-Amazing, my Dustox! Use your Stun Spore!"

A moth-like Pokemon comes out and used Stun Spore, stunning Chris and Anne, who had gotten out of the hole.

"I can't move!"

"What the heck is that thing?"

Anne, who had some experience in the Hoenn world said, "That must be a Dustox. It's a Pokemon from the Hoenn world.

"I don't give a &##%#(&(#. Hey, is it me or is the ground shaking"

A cloud of dust comes over the entrance of Mount Moon.

Jessie, who looks frightened said, "James, excuse me, but what's that?"

A calm James just replied, "If I'm not mistaken, I guess that's a herd of Onix."

Meanwhile, the Stun Spore was starting to wear off Chris and Anne.

"Ah, we should run."

"James! How come you aren't running away?"

"Don't worry, Jessie. We always blast off anyways. It's better to just finish it right now. The twerps are free anyways, so let's just blast off the old Team Rocket way."

"You're right, James. I guess it's hopeless. Meowth, have any last words?"

"Yeah. I guess Team Rockets-,"

The herd of Onix ran over Team Rocket. they once again said,

"BLASTING OFF AGAIN!!!"

After breathing a breath of "Whew, at least Team Rocket's gone."

"But it doesn't look like we're much better off. We're trapped by the Onix."

"Don't worry. There's only about 20 of them?"

"Yeah, that's _only_? ONLY 20?"

Yeah, that's right. I guess we'll have to use all of our Pokemon."

"Charmeleon, Pidgeotto, Raticate, Beedrill, Butterfree, Pichu, Go!"

"Omanyte, Kabuto, Aerodactyl, Go!"

"Flamethrower, Razor Wind, Super Fang, Fury Attack, Confusion, Spark!"

"Water Gun, Tackle, Wing Attack!"

Raticate's Super Fang, Beedrill's Fury Attack, and Kabuto's Tackle didn't have much effect, but the Flamethrower, Razor Wind, Confusion, Spark, Water Gun, and Wing Attack created a tornado that was surrounded by fire, electricity, and water and it was topped off with a psychic barrier. It was aimed at the herd of Onix and there was a big explosion everywhere.

Chris and Anne were pushed back with a giant gust of wind. After Chris opened his eyes, Chris saw Anne being pushed away by the wind and in the middle of dust, Anne couldn't put any strength in and she was pushed back to a rocky wall. Chris, trying to keep himself from being knocked back, he got to the floor and gripped for what seemed forever. When he could feel the wind weakening a bit, the dust cleared along with it. He saw nothing was standing except for one big figure. All the Pokemon were down except for the one Onix. It seemed to be the leader of the Onix herd and it was way bigger than any Onix he had seen. It couldn't have been any smaller than 50 feet. The entrance going into Mount Moon was totally caved in by the explosion.

The rest of the Onix were down and he looked behind him where May was on the floor and there was blood on her back. She must've been pierced by one of the rocks. He wanted to go and help her out, but the giant Onix was on his mind. They were facing each other face-to-face. He didn't have anything that was useful against a giant Onix. After the dust totally cleared, the Onix charged at Chris. He knew this was going to happen and he had been preparing to dodge, but his legs weren't moving, as if it was stuck to the ground. However, when Chris and the Onix made contact, there was another big flash of shadow engulfing the hill in front of Mount Moon.

Chris had this weird feeling and there was something strange with his body. His arm was started to get stronger and stronger. Then the darkness seemed to press him and he thought he was going to suffocate. He looked at himself and saw him surrounded in dark shadow. His arms felt free as well as painful. He threw a punch at the giant Onix and he saw the giant Onix being pushed back. He couldn't believe his power, but it was killing him trying to produce this shadow power. After screaming in pain and agony, Chris passed out.

Chris got up and saw that all the Onix were gone. His Pokemon were still on the ground, resting. Chris got up and checked on Anne. The blood had dried, so Chris had to take Anne's shirt off and just stared at her back, he bandaged her back. The problem was that he had to wrap the bandages around her and he wrapped the bandages around her back and stomach, so that was ok, but when he finished wrapping the bandages, Anne had regained consciousness. At first, Anne went crazy and she started screaming and started punching and kicking Chris around the hill. But after hearing the story later from a very bruised Chris, she calmed down and gave Chris a kiss on the cheek.

It was a strange moment. Both Chris and Anne turned red and to escape the moment, she followed it up with a kick in the middle as Chris crumbled to the ground in pain.

"We shouldn't be sitting around here! Let's go!"

Chris got up from the ground and said, "We can't. The cave's totally blocked off. We're going to have to think of another way."

"We can't go around since the mountain kind of leads on. So, how about climbing up?"

"That's not a bad way, but it's going to be hard. Sure you can make it?"

Laughing, Anne said, "You know how tough I am. You just ask yourself if you can make it."

"Oh, yeah? Well I'm the one who saved you from all those guys back in Viridian City?"

"Well they were teaming up on me! If they fought like a man, I would've kicked their ass!"

"Sure, sure. Let's go! It's almost sunset! We didn't make any progress today! I have to get through Mount Moon, and I'm not camping until I get through it!"

As they started climbing up, they saw a broken down sign that said, 'The Pewter City Police Station would like to give people who are climbing up a warning. Mount Moon is dangerous for herds of-'

The rest of the sign was broken off due to the explosion.

Anne, who looked cautiously at the sign just looked at Chris, waiting for this decision. Chris looked blankly at the sign, and then just said, "Come on, what could be the worst that could happen to us?" Then Chris started climbing Mount Moon and Anne reluctantly followed him.

There was a cool wind blowing on Mount Moon, and it was a plateau with rocks everywhere. Anne was following Chris when she saw that the rocks were almost the same size and each one of them had special sign on them. It was the shape of a crescent moon. Amazed, Anne picked one of them up, but a small little pink ball slapped her and Anne dropped the stone shocked and angry.

"Hey, what's that?"

Chris turned around.

"Oh, that's a Clefairy. You touched its Moon Stone. Anybody should know that."

It was hard to tell if Anne was madder or Clefairy was madder. They both stared at each other for a long, long time.

"Clefairy!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Clefairy made a call and other Clefairys came out from everywhere and they made a wall around Anne and Chris.

"Nice job, Anne. We just angered a herd of Clefairys. As you can tell, there's no way to get out of here unless we fight our way out. And our Pokemon's not in the best of health, so why don't we talk ourselves out of this?"

"Uh, Clefairy? I'm sorry I touched your Moon Stone. I didn't know it was yours."

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Prepare for Trouble!"

"Make it Double!"

"Let's end it there. Let's give the author a break. Every time we say our motto, it takes for time, space, and labor for the author! It takes like 10 lines, so let's just leave it at this!"

"All right, twerps. Hand over those Clefairys!"

"No way! They're not even ours!"

"Then we'll take it if you don't mind."

"Well, we do mind! You're asking for a fight!"

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! You don't have any Pokemon fit to fight!"

"Well, we have this."

Chris tightened his fist and ran over to Jessie and James and gave them a Double Punch, giving James a bloody nose and Jessie a black eye.

"What? How dare you put a black eye on my pretty face! You'll pay for this! Seviper, Go! Use your Poison Sting!"

Then, the Clefairys started attacking Team Rocket with Doubleslap and finished off with a Metronome, which turned into a Fire Blast.

"Looks like Team Rocket's blasting off again and again and again and again and again!

It was getting too late that they pitched their tents there and slept with the Clefairys. However, they started for Cerulean City early in the morning.

The Clefairy started gathering around Chris and Anne and they gave them something. They saw a Moon Stone and a baby Cleffa.

Chris looked at the shining Moon Stone and said, "I'll take the Moon Stone."

Anne happily said, "Then I'll take the Cleffa!"

Anne ran over and took the Cleffa in the arms, cuddling it. Cleffa smiled and gave Anne a hug as well.

"Thanks, Clefairy! Hope to see you again!"

The Clefairys followed Chris and Anne until they got to the end of Mount Moon. They departed there and Chris and Anne started heading towards Cerulean City.

"Phooey. I just came back from where I started. Well, you want to win a badge, don't ya Chris?

"Yup. After I heal my Pokemon, I'm going to challenge the gym leader."

"OK! Let's go see my aunt Misty, then!"

"Let's go!"

I was kind of thinking about the storyline and listening to the reviews, I might start changing the storyline little by little from just getting badges to some more adventure that I was going to put way later, but I guess it's kind of obvious, I'll just get to what I was meaning to do now. So everyone just hold tight on to your seats and PLZ R&R!!!!!!


	9. Fin?

Chapter 9

Chris and Anne entered Cerulean City and saw the whole city covered with Rockets.

"What the hell?" Ash looked around and saw the Cerulean City Gym closed.

Anne looked confused as well and looked clueless until she saw a red-haired girl in a blue cloak walking into a Pokemon Center.

"That's my aunt Misty! No doubt about it!"

They went after her when the Pokemon Center exploded in to pieces right in front of their eyes. Then as if things had worked like it was planned. Following the explosion, Rockets attacked Cerulean city from all 4 areas trapping them. Then a blue cloaked girl came and said, "Anne, watch and learn."

Then as soon as she said it, a blizzard came out from the blue. Stunned, the rockets started firing at Chris, Anne, and the red-haired girl.

Then the red-haired girl created a barrier around them, protecting them. Then she used some kind of spell that blasted everything 100 yards within them.

Chris and Anne rubbed their eyes and everything outside was frozen. The red cloaked girl smiled and said, "You guys should warm up."

It was night and they were drinking hot chocolate. Misty turned out to be very good-natured and she was awfully pretty and had a good body. She told him what she knew about Richie. She talked about the fight in the Indigo League Top 16 where Ash lost to Richie because of his Charizard. Then she told them her story about her journey. They started talking from sunset and talked till past midnight. She had just finished her Kanto, Orange, and Johto journeys with Ash. Then she talked about how she spent the next few years by herself training.

After she finished talking, she took a good look at Chris and said, "Chris, you'd really be good with a sword. Maybe the kind of sword Ash uses."

Then she disappeared for a moment and went down to some kind of basement where the Cerulean City gym used to be. Then she came back with a long sword with a black sheath.

"Chris, take this. This was Ash's first sword. He gave it to me before we parted. It's long, light, and powerful so it's a pretty good sword. Use it well."

Chris cautiously took the sword and gave it a few waves. It was light and easy to swing, but it had some kind of a special power inside it that gave Chris the shivers. Then Chris took it silently. It was two in the morning and Anne was already asleep.

Misty was slowly falling asleep when she suddenly woke up.

"Misty?"

Misty looked around and shushed Chris. Then she fingered Chris and Anne to hide somewhere. Then putting out the fire, Misty hid herself. Chris looked around from behind the bushes. They heard light footsteps and they saw Master Koga, a part of the Elite Four. Chris was shocked and could feel Misty moving in cautiously. Then Koga said, "Mistaria, come out."

Right at that moment, Misty popped out from the bushes and threw ice daggers at Koga, but Koga dodged them quickly. Then he threw poison darts at Misty, but Misty dodged them, too. Then Misty made a dozen more ice daggers and threw them in a single file. Then Koga dodged most of them, but the last three hit him.

"Urgh!!! I see your skills are the usual, Mistaria. But see if you can dodge this!"

Koga threw something at Misty, but they couldn't see where it was. Then it suddenly hit Misty.

"Ahh!!!"

Sensing danger, Chris leaped out and started slashing at Koga. Koga sensed this and started dodging, but Chris's arms moved as if he knew how to use a sword. Finally, he landed a blow on Koga's stomach. Koga flinched and fell over, coughing up some blood. Then he slowly got up and started jumping away, tree to tree. Chris heaved a huge sigh as he saw Koga leaving.

"Chris, that was really good. You have to be pretty skilled to wound Elite Koga."

Chris grinned, but seconds later they could see more figures in black, no doubt Team Rocket. Chris grabbed Misty and jumped towards the bushes and saw Team Rocket throw Pokeballs everywhere. There were bunches of Weezings put together. Then, a number of voices yelled, "Weezing, Explosion."

Then there was a big light with the Weezings getting ready to explode. Then Chris and Misty ducked for cover, but there were too many Weezings that Misty, Chris and Anne were all blasted to different directions.

Chris slowly opened his eyes and felt that he was on a rocky surface. Covered in blood, the only thing he had left with him was a Pokeball containing Pichu and the sword Misty had given him. Then suffering in pain, Chris blacked out once more.

To Readers: Uh. . . looking at some of the reviews, I noticed that the way I'm taking this story, it's probably the same with the original Pokemon and what you can watch on TV, yatta yatta yatta . . . So I decided to just use this thing as a Prologue and I'm gonna use this story as the background for the next story, 'The Fading Wind'. PLZ read my new story and PLZ review!!!


End file.
